Stop Starin!
by Clarisse Eileen Black
Summary: Yet another Arcade x Boone oneshot. M for sexual references and such.


Arcade X Boone — "Stop Starin'!"

"Arcade, Boone has a nice ass. You're so lucky…" Six smiled, holstering Maria, "Almost as nice as yours." She gave a seductive wink, to which Arcade had shrugged it off.

Arcade laughed a bit though, blushing slightly. He considered himself VERY lucky. Boone wasn't open about his relationship with Arcade, although everyone knew. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened when they ventured to the Cocktail Lounge in the Lucky 38. The Courier was the first to know. She told Cass, Veronica, and Raul. Raul laughed, surprisingly. Cass and Veronica teased them for days. Lily found it adorable that her dear Jimmy had found love. Boone wasn't, in any way, amused. He saw it as no one's business, which Six agreed with.

"If you two are done inspecting my ass, there's another Deathclaw ahead." Boone spat. Saying nothing else, he took it out with the aid of the two blushing criminals.

"Hmph. You can't shoot for shit." Boone grabbed Arcade's plasma pistol and examined it closely, "Sight's off."

"It is not," Arcade protested, "Plasma is slow and is not always correct, in any case. You stick to your rifle and I'll stick to this."

"Boone let out another grunt and walked on. Arcade breathed a sigh. He would apologize later, although he shouldn't. Boone would leave for days if he didn't. Six laid a comforting hand on his back, drinking a bottle of water. She smiled at him, like she always did. He personally wished her sweet smile would help him soften Boone's hardened heart. He wished he would be able to on his own, but it was a futile effort. It was just his luck to fall in love with a man with ties of loyalty still connected to his dead wife.

Approaching the Lucky 38, Arcade went in front of Six and Boone. He felt kind of depressed. It was troublesome for the gay, Follower's doctor. Men weren't always selfish bastards who did anything to get laid. They had genuine feelings and cried more than people thought. Boone probably didn't cry, but he could feel. He wasn't an emotionless dog of the military. He was a man.

The elevator ride was quiet. Boone had called the elevator a "crazy pre-war contraption" and often took the stairs. Arcade found if quite comical. From what he understood from some of the old books he skims through, he sounded like an old man did back in the days before the Great War. It was funny. Arcade hoped that when Boone did accept his love for him, he wouldn't act like that.

"So~ how'd the Deathclaw huntin' go?" Cass asked in a sing-song voice, shoving a bottle of whiskey into Arcade's hands and a nice, cold beer into Boone's. Six would drink vodka and it soon showed. They were all loudly drunk. Well, excluding everyone's favorite stick in the mud. At least he had a bit of a buzz going on. He loosened up. Arcade was in Six's lap, crying like a baby.

"Am I a bad person~?!" Arcade wept, "Why doesn't he love me as much as Carla?! She's dead for Zeus' sake!"

Boone normally would've sniped Arcade from the windows of the Lucky 38 Cocktail Lounge for that insightful comment, but he was in a rough state. Arcade needed an emotional break as did everyone else. Boone wouldn't dare break down in a crying mess, though. He wasn't a light-weight.

"Gannon. Give me the whiskey. You've had enough. Go to bed." Boone grabbed the bottle that was half empty.

Arcade replied in a different language at first, then after a few moments later, he finally was understandable. He kept a firm grip on the bottle, "This whiskey and I are quite comfortable, you insolent cur!"

Boone face palmed. What a damn waste of time. He sighed, jerking out of the tall man's hand. Arcade looked as if he'd been bitch smacked. Boone gave it to Six and picked him up, which earned a giggle from Arcade. Even though Boone had hefted him over his shoulders with the purest of intentions, Arcade found it exciting that Boone was carrying him to bed. And that his hand was on his ass.

He carried Arcade from the kitchen, to the bedroom. Veronica and Cass had already passed out in the same bed, with Rex at the foot of the bed. Boone sat him down gently and Arcade groaned, "Craig… Did you carry Carla to bed?"

"…Yes."

Arcade sighed, snuggling into the covers, "Can I tell you something?"

"Go for it." Boone grunted.

"You have a nice ass."

Author's Note: Hai~ That was a sorry excuse for an ending, I know. =_= I just love this pairing. Um, so, due to technical difficulties, my friend Akara Suzuki is putting this up! Read her stories. Like, nao. You know you want to! I love you guys!

-C or if my friends are reading, Mother Russia!


End file.
